1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device which operates a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle in which an automatic transmission having a plurality of shift ranges is used, usually, a shift lever device is provided which can change the shift range of the automatic transmission by swinging a bar-shaped shift lever in a longitudinal direction or transverse direction of a vehicle, the shift lever being disposed at the side of a driver's seat with the longitudinal direction thereof coinciding with a vertical direction of the vehicle.
On the other hand, a conventional shift lever device requires, in a portion of the vehicle in which devices are installed, a space which allows a shift lever to swing in the longitudinal direction or transverse direction of the vehicle. For this reason, the configuration of a vehicle interior in the periphery of the portion for installation of devices is restricted.